The Player's Note
by mintyreader0211
Summary: It all started with the writing on the desk. Everyone said popularity and money brought happiness. So why was Edward Cullen, the rich school player, writing on a desk as if he's unsatisfied? Why is Bella responding? EddixBell! AU! PLEASE REVIEW!


**MY NAME IS KIRSTEN! 8D....And we, Sarah and I, do not own Twilight...Even though I'd love to own Jacob...**

**and maybe Edward.**

**But i'm dreaming.**

**We only own Sally and Casey OHH AND WYATT! Wyatt's mine. xD Oh, Sarah ish meh best buddeh and we are writing a story together. I, yours turly, am writing in Edward's POV. and she's writing Bella's xDDD**

_MY NAME IS SARAH!!!!!!_

_And me and my crazy friend want to own twilight, sadly that wont happen_

_Sally and casey are based off of us and Wyatt is kirstens dream guy_

_i get Jacob xDDD_

_whom i love_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Curiosity.(Edward's POV)**

Curiosity is something I've always hated.

I would get myself into tight situations where my friends would stand aside and watch me try to get myself out of it. But I just don't see what was so wrong _this _time. You see, all everyone has been talking about today is a new girl, from Arizona. Just by looking at the expressions on everyone's faces told me they were curious too.

Her name is Bella Swan, the chief's daughter, Charlie Swan. I, of course, was curious. I didn't see her in the hallways walking to class, nor did I see her in the office. As you can tell, my curiosity was kicking in.

God, I hated being curious.

Have you ever heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat, yet satisfaction brought it back?' Yeah, well, I have _never _yet been satisfied. Especially when this girl seemed to be the 'Master of Invisibility'.

So, I decided to give up the search for now. I can't help but look whenever a girl walks by, my eyes would dart quickly to her, as if expecting the 'new kid' to wave and say hi to me. Though, I don't doubt she would.

There are two types of people that rule this school, mind you. There is the Principle, my step-father (Carlisle), and the jocks...

I'm pretty sure you know which of those I am. I am the Captain of the football team, and, as many would like to call me, the 'player'. Girls only seem to be interested in me for my popularity, and good looks --- oh, let's not forget about the money that my father has.

I was curious to see if the new girl was quite the same as everyone else. It obviously seemed like she was good looking, at least, by the way that some girls were already talking shit about her with envy in their tone, and boys were staring and betting on who'd 'tap' that first.

I couldn't help by roll my eyes. This school, despite what everyone thinks, is like my own personal hell. Of course I like having girls throw themselves at me at times, because then I don't have to do the work to catch them. I also like the fact that people look up to me with respect, and admire me for the work I do on the team, although some of the stuff may be for all the wrong reasons.

I guess some where in my mind, I was hoping that the new girl would be different...

Though, I never truly believed my eyes when I finally saw her, sitting right next to my seat in Biology.

She wasn't wearing those tight clothing that girls from this school seemed to be attached to like glue. No. She was wearing only shorts, with a hoodie on, and her beautiful brown, wavey hair was pushed back behind her ears. I could tell that she knew I was scruntinizing her as I took my seat beside _her_, because her beautiful chocolate eyes glanced over, and held my gaze for a mere second, before her porcelain skin took on a soft shade of pink.

I have never been more satisfied in my life.

* * *

As the time in class blew away, the more I got frusterated. The girl didn't speak to me, nor did she look at me again. She had pushed her hair from behind her ears to cover her face, and a strong smell of strawberries hung in the air. Any other girl would have thrown herself at my by now... but not her. A voice in my head kept telling me that it was because she was _not _like any other girl. Though, it still aggravated me, and, once again, my curiosity came back full-force.

I was so caught up in surprise and anger that I glared at Bella when she finally looked at me. When the bell ran, I rushed passed her, and for once, I knew she was staring at me.

* * *

I walked to my next class, with my hands in my pockets, and a frown on my face. As I walked into the English room, I saw one of my teammates from my football team. His name was Wyatt Hunter, a senior like me, who was the only one I actually trusted on the team.

"Hey Edward," he greeted with a soft tone. He was holding a book in his hands, and his feet were propped against the chair in front of him.

"Have you seen the new girl?" I asked casually, my eyes drifting over toward Wyatt. The boy's eyes lifted from the book with a knowing look, and his eyes landed on me, casting a stern look my way. "Not this one, Edward." He said suddenly, frowning at me. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and slight anger.

"Excuse me?"

"She's too pure for her own good--she'll get hurt easily, it's obvious. Just go find Jessica." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders before looking at his book.

I frowned as he finished speaking, his eyes falling back down to the book. How would he know what I wanted from her? And Jessica was this girl with blonde hair that had to talk to me at every chance she got. I let her down easily, if you consider "stop talking to me" letting down someone easy.

I scowled as I sat down in my seat, beginning to mess with the square piece of paper that was taped on the left-hand corner of my desk. As the teacher carried on with the lecture, I took out my pencil, and wrote down a simple note that seemed to say a lot me. It read:

_"To whomever that sits here, in whatever period... respond to this if you are as bored or as unsatisfied with life as I am."_

I wasn't expecting anyone to reply, but I guess that's why people say expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

God, I hated it when people stared. It seemed that, just because I was the Chief's daughter, I was the most interesting thing in the world. But I wasn't, and I don't understand why people thought I was.

I was being escorted around the school by a very attractive guy named Wyatt Hunter. He was well built, had beauitful black shiny hair that fell against his face, and bright icy blue eyes. He was also really intelligant for someone on the football team.

He was currently asking questions about me, and when I blushed, he'd smirk, but he would say nothing more. Whenever he asked something really personal, my eyes would fall to the ground and he's stop asking questions. He really was a wonderful guy, and extremely sweet.

As he escorted me to my next class, which was Biology, he told me to look out for someone with bronze colored hair.

"Why?" I murmured with an innocent curiosity, ignoring the blush on my cheeks as I watched him hesitate in answering.

"His name is Edward Cullen. I can tell you now he's already curious about you. Just be careful around him." He said softly. As he turned to leave, a girl with straight, dirty blonde hair rushed in. She glanced at me, looked back over at Wyatt's retreating figure, looking as if she heard our coversation, and whispered with a mock ominous voice,"He's a player."

I blinked, the feeling of doubt rose in my chest. It's not that I thought the boy, Edward, was going to ruin my day, but I couldn't help but let myself think of what he looked like. Would he even accept me for what I look like?

I tried to shake my head from all the thoughts, because I knew my head was having another self-consicious moment. Even if he wouldn't like me, I would be fine.

I'd be relieved.

But here is what I summed up about him by the time he walked it:

His name was Edward Cullen, and he was a vision of a God walking on Earth. His face was straight and angular perfect. Even though his hair was untidy, the color and sleekness of his hair made up for it. A beautiful bronze color. I tried not to stare too much, because I knew how he wouldn't accept me, knowing how gorgeous he was. He stared at me as he took a seat beside me, and my breath caught in my throat. He was probably staring at me because he didn't want me to sit so close to him.

I looked timidly at him, and I felt my face heat up at his intese, emerald green gaze. Deciding that, for my own good, I wouldn't look at him or speak to him for the rest of the period. Save myself the rejection.

* * *

When the period was over, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief escape me. I gathered my things into my bag slowly, waiting for Edward to take his leave first. I felt him staring, and I slowly lifted my gaze up to him. He was glaring. I felt my heart clench in surprise and hurt, and I stared at him as he rushed out of the room.

What did I do to him?

* * *

I couldn't help but feel upset, especially paranoid.

Was he going to start crap with me now? I really hoped he didn't... that's why I moved from my old life back in Arizona because of drama.

After my Class of Doom, I had Gym. I hated gym. I had to be the most uncordinated person in the world. Today wasn't so bad, though.

Since I was new, all I had to do was take points and chart them on the paper so we'd know which team won by the end of the period. They were playing football. The girl that was in my Biology, who had told me that Edward was a player, was really good at catching the ball, and dashing off toward the goal. She would have made it, too, if it wasn't for a very tall, dark skinned boy with chin-length black hair, and dark brown eyes.

He picked the girl up, who let out a squeal, dropped the ball, and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Both teams let out screams of protest, and some laughed as the boy spun the girl around.

"Jacob and Sally!" The two stopped, looking at the Gym teacher with false innocence.

"Yes?" They both said in unison. The coach glared, and pointed at the two seats beside me. The boy, Jacob, grinned, dropping the girl, Sally, cermoniously to the ground, before walking over and sitting beside me. The smell of spices hit my nose and I tensed. The girl scowled, sitting beside me.

"So, you're the new kid?" The boy asked, his eyes locked on the other players as they began to play again.

"Yeah, but I have a name, you know. Bella Swan," I muttered, a small scowl on my face. The girl beside me shifted her gaze from the field to me, before she held out her hand.

"My name is Sally Naas, and that's Jacob Black." I took a hold of her hand, and smiled at her.

I got to know the two better throughout the period. Sally was an extremely hyper person, who talked a lot, but I didn't mind because her talking made up for _my _lack of talking. Without even asking, I knew that Sally liked Jacob but he was just oblivious. To me, the two seemed cute together... but that was just _my _opinion. It turned out, though, that Jacob Black was an 'outcast'. Someone who liked working on cars instead of working on girls. I liked that about him. He was also very cheerful, and it was hard not to frown around him.

My next period was English, which I apparently had with Sally alone, not Jacob.

To be honest, I wanted both of them in my next class. After what had happened with Edward, my day went down the drain...

Then these two start talking to me, and I forget about it... sort of.

I sat down at my desk, fiddling with the taped square piece of paper on it in boredom. I already knew most of what the teacher was talking about, so the 'on off button' in my brain instantly switched to off. When I looked down at the piece of paper, I noticed very elegant and beautiful hand writing written in pencil.

_"To whomever that sits here, in whatever period... respond to this if you are as bored and unsatisfied with life as I am."_

I paused, glancing at the teacher, before leaning over the table, and beginning to write my response.

_"Yes, I am bored and unstatisfied -- but that's how life is."_

And so it begun.

* * *

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE AWESOMESAUCE STORY! I'm so proud of myself -tear-**

**AND SARAH gwarsh**

**review and u get cookies....and hugs**

**Oh, by the way, I do have another account.**

**It's iirawerer.**

**I'm currently working "WORKING" on two other stories.**

**Though, don't worry, this is meh top priority hopefullyzzzzz :[-]**

**Haha. It's a toad.**


End file.
